Past Loves
by Faramirlover
Summary: Ianto and Jack are happy aren't they? When the Doctor comes crashig back into Jack's life Ianto struggles to figure out where he fits in Jack's life. IantoJack.
1. Big Blue Box

A/N: This is another one of my Ianto/Jack stories that I needed to write because without any new episodes I'm getting terrible withdrawal symptoms. For the Doctor it's set after Doomsday and for the Torchwood peeps it's anytime after Cyberwoman.

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood or Doctor Who. If I did I'd own Ianto. How cool would that be?

OOOOOO

Ianto knocked on Jack's door and entered.

"Coffee, Sir." he said holding up a cup.

"Thanks, Ianto. You don't have to knock you know."

"The others do." Ianto pointed out, placing Jack's coffee on his desk.

"Yeah well, that's because they don't want to walk in on me with your tongue down your throat."

Ianto blushed furiously and looked away. When he looked back Jack was stood next to him. Jack reached out and traced the line of Ianto's lip with a fingertip.

"Jack-"Ianto began but Jack cut him off, pressing his lips to the younger man's and sliding an arm round his waist.

OOOOOO

"I don't mean to worry anyone." said Tosh, looking up from a computer screen "But a big blue box just materialised in one of the cells."

Gwen and Owen looked at her for a moment before leaping to their feet and dashing over to look at her computer. The three watched as a young man stepped out and started to investigate his surroundings.

"Is this a good time to panic?" asked Gwen, wringing her hands "Last time we had a security breach we all nearly died."

"There's no need to panic. There's no way he can get out of the cell. I say we watch to see what he does." said Owen confidently.

It was as he spoke that the strange man pulled a small tube out of his pocket and pointed it at the frame of the cell door. For a moment the tip of the tube glowed blue and then the door slid open.

"How did he do that?" cried Tosh at the same time as Gwen and Owen both yelled "Jack!"

Jack came skidding out of his office a moment later, buttoning up his shirt and flattening his hair. Tosh was following the man onscreen and as Jack came to a halt behind her she's got an image of his face. Ianto appeared moments later, clutching an empty coffee cup.

"Who's that guy?" he asked, peering over Tosh's shoulder.

"Just what I was going to ask." said Jack.

"No idea." said Tosh shaking her head.

"Then why did you call me over. I was busy."

"It's not the man. It's where he is." said Tosh "That door look familiar?"

"God! He's in the vault. How the hell did he get there?"

"He just appeared in one of the cells." explained Tosh with not-so-helpful hand gestures.

"Show me the footage. And quick. I need to see what I'm dealing with before I choose my gun."

Tosh rewound to the point where the blue box appeared and Jack gave a yelp of joy.

"You didn't mention a blue box!" he cried, leaping in the direction of the vault. He stopped as he saw the young man stood in the doorway.

"Jack?" cried the Doctor in surprise.

"Doctor!" cried Jack, dashing forward and grabbing the Doctor in a bone breaking hug.

"Jack, what are you doing here?"

"I work here."

"You work for Torchwood. I'm at the top of their hit list!" cried the Doctor, backing away.

"Don't worry, doc. I'm in charge. I'm not going to have you bumped off." said Jack, reaching forward and clapping the Doctor on the shoulder.

"Um, not wanting to break up the happy reunion but, who the hell is this?" asked Gwen, stepping forward.

"Do forgive my rudeness." said Jack, a huge grin plastered on his face "Team, meet the Doctor. Doctor the Torchwood team. Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones."

"Hi." said Gwen with a little wave but apart from that the rest of the team seemed frozen to the spot.

"Right. We are going to have a drink." said Jack, gesturing at the Doctor "You guys can go home when you've finished whatever it is you are supposed to be doing."

Jack linked an arm with the Doctor and pulled him onto the lift and soon they were gone. The group watched them go, all apart from Ianto, who had long since disappeared without the notice of anyone.

OOOOOO

A/N: Please tell me what you think. The second chapter is coming A.S.A.P.


	2. I don't care

Ianto cleared the mess of Jack's desk with an experienced sweep of the arm. Rubbish fell into the plastic bag he was carrying and a coffee cup was caught with a deft swipe of the hand. Ianto shoved the plastic bag into a bin and went to stand in the boardroom. From there he could survey nearly the whole hub and see if he had missed anything. The Hub looked tidy and rubbish free. Happy that he could leave without having troubled dreams he headed down the steps and across the Hub floor.

The Hub door rolled open and Ianto was just about to leave when he heard the lift start to move. He craned his neck backwards to see who it was. It was Jack and the Doctor. Ianto felt a twinge of jealousy as he remembered that Jack and the Doctor had once been, well, more than just good friends. Pushing this feeling aside he watched as the pair descended, meaning to walk over and greet them. He was just about to step out of the shadows when Jack pulled the Doctor round and kissed him firmly on the lips.

Ianto felt as though all the air had been crushed from his lungs. Jack was kissing another man. His Jack. _His _Jack. Ianto watched in horror as the Doctor returned the kiss, an arm sliding round Jack's waist, fingers running through his hair.

After a few moments of this Ianto could bear it no longer. Striding forward he cleared his throat. Jack and the Doctor whipped around.

"Shit." breathed Jack just as Ianto's fist connected with his jaw.

"Be thankful I wasn't carrying my gun."

Into felt his eyes prickle, threatening tears and strode quickly out of the Hub before they could begin to fall.

OOOOOO

Next day Ianto strode into the Hub as though nothing had happened. It was just a normal day. Apart, of course, from the fact that in his eyes, Captain Jack Harkness no longer existed in any other way than his boss.

It was as he offered round a fresh batch of coffee that Jack first came over to talk to him. As Ianto placed a coffee on Gwen's desk, Jack lay a hand on his shoulder. Ianto whipped around and brushed Jack's hand away. Pushing past him, Ianto strode over to Tosh's desk and handed her a coffee.

"Ianto, please." said Jack, reaching out for Ianto again.

"Was there something you wanted, _Sir_?" asked Ianto, putting stress on the last word.

"I tried to call you last night but you hung up on me."

"I thought you might have something more _interesting _to do than talk to me." Said Ianto, turning away.

"Ianto, please. We need to talk."

"I thought we were talking, Sir."

"In private, in my office." pleaded Jack.

"I don't want to go into your office. If there's something you want to say you can say it in front of everyone."

Jack looked around and saw that the rest of the team was staring at them.

"Ianto, are you sure you want everyone to know?"

"Yes. So sure, in fact, that I sent them the time and code for the CCTV footage. Oh yes, that reminds me. Where is our doctor friend this morning? Surely he should b nearby so that when you're sick of talking to me, he can make you feel better." Ianto snapped.

"Ianto, it wasn't what it looked like."

"You snogged him!" cried Ianto, banging down Owen's coffee cup so hard that coffee went everywhere.

"Ok, it's exactly what it looked like. But it didn't mean anything."

"Oh. That's ok then. So you snog an ex-lover, wreck our relationship, if what we had was anything more than sex, which I highly doubt, and destroy all trust I had in you. But that's ok, because it didn't mean anything. Well you know what? Neither did we." cried Ianto storming past Jack and towards the Hub door.

"I was drunk." shouted Jack at Ianto's retreating back.

"I don't care." spat Ianto over his shoulder "I don't give a damn about anything anymore. I quit. I shall be looking forward to you sending someone to wipe away my memories."

And with that he strode throught the Hub door and out of sight leaving a shocked silence and an upset looking Jack in his wake.

OOOOOO

A/N: Tell me what you think. Next chapter coming soon...


	3. Plastic Pot Plant

A/N: I hate giving Ianto and Jack trouble but there's nothing I can do about it. The story does what it will. Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed.

Disclaimer: If I owned Torchwood Ianto and Jack would be married with kids by now. So obviously, I don't.

OOOOOO

There was a soft knocking on Ianto's door. Ianto knew it was Jack. He'd seen him coming on the camera he'd installed down the hallway, behind the plastic pot plant. The tapping grew louder so Ianto buried his head in his pillow and tried to ignore it and after a few minutes the tapping stopped. A few seconds of silence followed and then the unmistakeable sounds of a lock clicking open and the front door creaking as it was pushed aside.

"There's a glass of water on the side. Put it in there, I'll drink it in a bit." said Ianto, not bothering to turn and face Jack.

There was a creak of bed springs and Ianto felt the bed descend a few inches.

"Ianto. I need you to talk to me."

Ianto sat bolt upright and stared at Jack.

"You want me to talk? Ok, I'll talk. I was 25 when I met you Jack, I was 26 when I fell in love with you, I was 27 when you killed my girlfriend, I was 28 when you first kissed me and now I'm 29 you're breaking my bloody heart." he snapped, grabbing a pillow and flinging it at Jack's head.

Jack didn't move as the pillow hit him squarely in the face. Instead he waited until Ianto had fallen silent before reaching out and taking his hand. Ianto tried to pull himself away but Jack held on tight.

"Ianto, I loved you the moment I laid eyes on you. I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"What about the Doctor?" asked Ianto, allowing Jack to twist his fingers round his, despite his better judgement.

"He's gone. I asked him to leave right after you punched me. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you, so I sent him away."

"But, why should I trust you, Jack? You've already broken my heart once. Who's to say you won't do it again, with Owen, or Gwen or some other meaningless person?"

"I won't, Ianto, I promise."

"I'm sorry, Jack. But that's not good enough anymore." said Ianto, removing his hand from Jack's grip and climbing off the bed.

"I'd like you to leave."

Jack stared up at Ianto, tears glistening in the corners of his eyes and running down his cheeks. For a moment Ianto almost gave in. Almost allowed the irrational, passionate Ianto to take over but he pulled his emotions back under control.

"Ianto," said Jack after a moment.

"Now, Sir." said Ianto firmly, striding to the front door and holding it open for Jack.

Jack trudged past him a few moments later. As soon as Jack was through the door Ianto slammed it and attempted to wipe away the tears now streaming down his cheeks. After it became evident that the tears weren't going to stop he grabbed a towel from the bathroom and buried his face in it.

OOOOOO

A/N: Keep your eyes open. More coming soon. Please review like always.


	4. SemiDeath

A/N: Here's another one for you. : D

Disclaimer: Don't own Torchwood. Can I have my christmas present early? Jack and Ianto married?

OOOOOO

Jack stumbled down the steps and out of the building where Ianto's flat was. The heavens had opened while he'd been inside and within seconds he was soaked to the skin but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered anymore was the man who had just broken his heart. Jack rummaged in his pocket for a moment before reaching the inevitable conclusion that he was in no fit state to drive. Casting one last glance up at Ianto's window, he trudged off in search of the nearest bar.

OOOOOO

Tosh looked up from her computer screen as the Hub door rolled open. Jack stood in the doorway, water running down his face. Tosh leapt forward but Jack waved her away and tottered into his office.

Gwen stood up and shook her head in exasperation.

"He's been drinking." she said simply "Coffee's in order I think."

Gwen was just at the kitchen door when there was the sharp bang, the unmistakeable sound of Jack's gun. This was followed by hurried footsteps and then a gasp of horror.

"Jack?!" Tosh's voice sounded choked and moments later she started crying.

"Gwen! Gwen! Call Ianto. Jack's shot himself."

"Don't worry about it. He'll be ok in a few minutes." said Gwen without thinking.

She picked up a tray and balanced four mugs of coffee on it. As she entered Jack's office Tosh and Owen turned to stare at her as though she had lost it completely.

"Gwen have you hit your head or something?" asked Owen leaning forward and pressing the back of his hand to her forehead.

"I'm fine." laughed Gwen, batting away Owen's hand "Surely you guys have noticed something. I didn't think you were that inobservant. He didn't want me to tell you but if he's going to be so inconsiderate as to kill himself then I'm not going to keep his secrets."

Both Tosh and Owen continued to stare at her as if she had gone insane.

"Jack can't die. Well, yes he can, but it doesn't last for long. So, it's not a proper death, more a semi-death."

Tosh and Owen were now staring at her open mouthed, occasionally glancing between her and Jack. After a few moments Owen seemed to regain control of his body and collapsed backwards into a chair.

"He doesn't die?" he gasped after rediscovering the way to breathe.

"Nope. He just doesn't seem to have the willpower. Coffee?" Gwen asked holding out a mug.

Owen grasped it gratefully and after a moment Tosh reached out a hand to take one of her own. The three of them waited in silence as Tosh and Owen clung too their mugs of coffee and Gwen began to clean some of the blood off the Jack and the wall behind him. It was just as Owen and Tosh finished their coffees that Jack began to splutter and sat up, gasping for breath.

"Back with us then?" asked Owen, attempting to look as though he wasn't completely shaken by the situation and failing miserably.

"It didn't work then?" asked Jack, taking a cloth from Gwen and wiping the blood from under his chin.

"No more than the last four times." said Gwen, holding out a mug of coffee to Jack and picking up her own.

"Four?" gasped Tosh, looking shocked.

"That's just this night." said Gwen conversationally, sipping her coffee "I've been watching him all the way across the square. You've scared quite a few people. When you're drunk your aim isn't so good."

There was silence as Tosh and Owen tried to think of something to say, other than _why the hell can't you die?_, and Gwen and Jack concentrated on their coffees.

"Is Ianto coming back?" asked Tosh after a minute and instantly regretted it.

Jack's hands had clamped tightly around his coffee, his knuckles white, and his lips had formed a thin straight line.

None of them spoke as they all waited for Jack to do something. Eventually he spoke.

"I don't think so. He doesn't want to and I don't know how to make him."

There was silence as Jack finished talking and raised his coffee to his lips. Before he could take a sip however it was lowered again and Jack ran his fingers through his hair.

"I think I'm gonna go take a shower." he grimaced, feeling the blood congealed there.

As soon as Jack had left the room, Gwen turned to the others.

"They're behaving like a pair of teenagers. What do we do?"

"Why should we have to do anything? If they wanna make themselves unhappy then we should let them." argued Owen.

"Do you wanna have to live of my coffee?" asked Gwen, waving a cup under his nose causing Owen to grimace.

"Ok then, what's the plan?"

OOOOOO

A/N: Terrible ending to a chapter. So sorry. More coming soon.


	5. Tap

A/N: I know it's taken me so long to update. Feel free to kill me. But do remember that I, unlike Jack, will not come back and therefore will never finish this story.

Dedicated to evilpinkbutterfly101, who made me write this. If you hate it, blame her.

Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from a Torchwood calendar.

OOOOOO

_Tap_

Ianto groaned and turned over trying to block out the annoying noise and go back to sleep.

_Tap tap_

Ianto mumbled something into his pillow and pulled his covers over his head.

_Tap tap tap_

"Fuck off," he moaned, head spinning from the copious amounts of alcohol that he had consumed the night before.

_Tap tap tap_

"Bugger this…"

_BANG!_

Ianto scrambled out of his bed as his front door banged open. Grabbing his gun he dashed into the hall as fast as his head would allow. The lights came on with a slight plink and he felt like he was being blinded. Before his eyes could acclimatize he felt something being pulled over his head and it all went dark again.

He struggled against his captors but they were too strong. Even if he hadn't had a hangover he doubted he would have won.

"Sorry, Yan," said a voice and then a bash to the back of his head made it go completely black.

OOOOOO

Jack hated waking up the day after dying. It was the worst feeling in the world. By all rights, he felt like he should have died during the night and as he was immortal, who was to say he hadn't. Trying to get his aching mind round this idea that he might die because of feeling bad because of drying, he tripped his way over to his shower.

He nearly got there before a hand closed over his mouth and nose. He struggled for a few seconds but he was too weak to fight of his attacker. A stinging pain signified that something had just been injected into his arm. Instantly he felt drowsy and it was only a few seconds before he lost consciousness completely. The last thing he heard before the darkness swallowed him was a rather happy sounding voice whispering in his ear.

"Night night, Harkness. Sleep tight."

OOOOOO

When Ianto came to, the first thing that registered was that his head hurt. The second was that it was dark. The third thing was that he wasn't alone and the fourth thing was that trying to see who he was with made his head hurt more. When he tried to reach up and rub his eyes he realised that they were bound behind his back.

"Shit," he swore, testing his bonds but they didn't give at all.

Whoever had tied them knew what they were doing.

A groan from the other side of the darkened room told him that whoever he was with was waking up.

"Hello?" he asked tentatively.

"Ianto?" came the reply, distinctive despite its grogginess.

Jack.

Ianto swore again.

"What the hell am I doing here?" he asked, straining against the rope even though he knew it was pointless.

"Don't know. You tied up too?"

"Yes. Well."

"Oh. Me too. Are Gwen and Tosh and Owen here too?" Jack's voice was slowly coming back to its usual strength.

"I don't-"

Ianto's reply was cut off as the lights switched on. They blinked desperately for a few moments trying to get their eyes to adjust to the new levels of brightness.

"Owen?" Ianto gasped when he could finally see properly "what… why… what… what the hell is going on?"

"We decided-"

"We?" Jack interrupted.

"Yes, Tosh Gwen and I decided that it was time you two got yourselves sorted out. We care about you two too God damn much to see you tear yourselves apart over this. You're in a destructive downward spiral and Torchwood can't afford to lose either of you. And the girls are quite fond of you. And I of Ianto's coffee so we're not letting you out till you sort things out," Owen seemed quite pleased with himself as he finished his little speech.

"So basically," Ianto said slowly, trying to comprehend the plan "we have to stay in here until we kiss and make up?"

"Yes."

"Tied to our chairs?"

"Yes."

"In a very cold room?"

"Yes."

"And you think this plan is a good one?"

"Yes."

"And they say Torchwood's the best," Ianto said to Jack, completely forgetting that he wasn't talking to his Captain.

Jack smiled happily until Ianto realised what he'd done and cut him off with a death glare.

"I'll leave you two love birds to it," Owen said "someone will be back soon to check on you. We won't be impolite and listen to your conversation but we'll know if you're pretending just to get out so don't even think about it."

With a last cheeky grin he left the room, slamming and locking the door behind him.

"So," said Jack after a few moments "want to kiss and make up?"

Ianto politely informed him where he could shove it.

OOOOOO

A/N: And we'll leave it there. What do you think? A.k.a. Review! Please? I'll give you a Janto cookie.


	6. Talking

A/N: I've updated soon because CrazyForTorchwoood promised me chapters of her story in exchange for a chapter of mine. And who am I to refuse?

I think I'm just going to stick to dialogue in this chapter as they're tied to chairs and can't really do much movement.

Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Torchwood belongs to the God, RTD.

OOOOOO

"You talking to me yet?"

"No."

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"…"

"Oh, please. Don't ignore me, Yan."

"…"

"Fine, if you won't talk then you'll just have to listen to me. I have never been sorrier about anything in my life."

"Sorry about what? Sorry that you hurt me or sorry that you got hurt?"

"Umm… If I say both will you hate me?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. I'm sorry about hurting you."

"You're a liar. You should have said both. At least that would have made me hate you less."

"You don't like lies do you, Yan?"

"No. I don't. And I'd appreciate if you didn't call me that. Only my friends can call me that."

"Sorry."

"…"

"Are you ignoring me again?"

"…"

"Oh for Christ's sake. Okay. I'll say it. I kissed the Doctor because I thought you weren't interested in me anymore."

"What?! Are you trying to blame me for all of this?"

"No. It's my fault not yours and I know it. It's just, you've been avoiding me that past couple of weeks so I felt lonely. I thought that you'd stopped fancying me. And the Doctor wanted me and I was drunk and it seemed like the right thing to do."

"I didn't stop fancying you! For your information I was going to ask you to move in with me but I was scared you'd say no and I didn't know how to ask. So I stayed away from you for a couple of days because you made me nervous. And then you were avoiding me."

"No. I just thought you didn't want to see me. I thought I'd done something to upset you."

"We were kissing about to minutes before the Doctor turned up!"

"I know but it didn't feel like us, in a relationship. It just felt like kissing…"

"And you couldn't ask me?"

"Well you didn't talk to me."

"There you go, trying to blame me again. You still kissed him, Jack! Whatever your excuses are. And I'm willing to bet you would have done more if I hadn't been there."

"No, Yan, I wouldn't have."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"I'm sorry. For everything. For hurting you. For ruining what we could be. For calling you Yan. But I'm not sorry for still loving you even though you obviously don't want it. I love you, Ianto and there's nothing you can do to change that. And if you didn't love me, you wouldn't be hurting."

"Shut up."

"No! You love me. I made a mistake but the only reason you're being so stubborn about this all is because you love me and you're scared and you are looking for a way out. Don't even try and deny it."

"Shut up!"

"See, I'm right and you know it. Don't bother trying to shut me out, Ianto, because it won't work. I'll always love you and you know you'll always love me."

"Leave me alone."

"No."

"Where the hell is Owen? I want out."

"Unlucky. You know he won't let us out."

"…"

"Fine then. Be childish. Ignore me. You still love me."

"So?! Love isn't enough."

"It could be."

"No, it isn't. Grow up Jack. Leave me alone."

"…"

OOOOOO

A/N: There we go. What did you think? Review? Please? There are more Janto cookies up for grabs.

Now, where are my chapters CrazyForTorchwood?

BTW, that "…" at the end was Jack leaving Ianto alone.


	7. Sir and Jones

**A/N**: I'm back again. Lets see how evil I can be in this chapter, shall we?

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing.

**Dedication**: For Phoenix-from-below who reminded me to write more and who offered me a chocolate cake if I wrote more. It was a huge motivation.

**Word Count: **799

**Warning: **Swearing.

OOOOOO

"I love how you look when you wake up."

"Shut up."

"I love how you frown when the coffee machine breaks."

"Shut up."

"I love how everything has to be tidy or you twitch and yell at Owen."

"Shut up now."

"I love how you and Owen pretend to hate each other but you're really like brothers."

"What part of shut up do you not understand?"

"I love how you fold your underwear."

"Shut up!"

"I love how you play solitaire on your phone every spare minute you have. And that you use made up names for your high scores.

"SHUT. THE. HELL. UP!"

"I love how you dance around the Hub, singing when you think nobody else is there."

"How the hell do you know about that? I mean, shut up."

"I love you and until you realise how much I'm going to keep on listing."

"I don't need to know how much. How much is not the problem. The problem is that I can't trust you. Love is giving someone the power to break you and trusting them not to. I can't trust you so I can't properly love you. Do you get it?"

Jack didn't reply, just sat silently in his chair, head slumped down, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes.

"OWEN! GWEN! TOSH! Let me out of here before I break something."

"Don't waste your breath. They won't let you out, Jones. You know they won't."

Ianto blinked at the use of his surname. Jack had only used his surname twice before and that had been long before they were together.

"Jack?"

"That's Sir to you."

Jack's tone was hard and bitter.

"Jack?"

"I suggest you remember your station."

"Fine. Screw you!"

"That is inappropriate language."

Ianto gaped at Jack for a few seconds before sniffing angrily.

"I don't care. Whatever game you're playing I want no part of it."

Ianto gave an undignified jerk and managed to twist his chair around so that he was facing away from Jack. Jack sighed quietly and then winced slightly as a couple of tears that he couldn't reach to wipe away dripped down his face.

They sat in silence, the only noise a soft dripping noise of water occasionally hitting stone somewhere nearby. Then the silence was broken, but not by either of the two men. A heavy bolt was slid back with a loud grating noise and then the door swung open to reveal Gwen.

"Hey," she said gently, edging into the room "how we guys going in here?"

Ianto turned his face pointedly away, ignoring her presence. As she wasn't going to let him free then he wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of his conversation.

Jack too said nothing. Instead he simply raised his head to look at her. His eyes were rimmed red and tear tracks stained his cheeks.

Without thinking, Gwen had crossed the room and was crouching in front of Jack, hurriedly wiping the tears from his face.

"Shit," she breathed softly "I had no idea-"

"Gwen, I don't beg. I don't have it in me," Jack murmured quietly "this is the only time I will come close to it. Please. Let. Me. Go."

"I-" Gwen didn't know what to do.

The plan would fail and Tosh and Owen would be so annoyed with her but whatever had been said was tearing Jack apart. She could see it in his eyes.

"I need to talk to Owen and Tosh," she said apologetically "I'll be back soon."

She left without another word. After a few minutes Jack decided that she wasn't coming back. He gave a growl of frustration and kicked out at the nearest wall.

"What's your problem?"

"What's my problem?" Jack repeated incredulously "my problem is that the love of my god damn life doesn't want me anymore. You aren't even willing to try and make things work and it's driving me up the wall and I still bloody love you. Whatever you do. I will still love you."

There was silence and Jack held his breath hopefully.

"What happened to boss Jack?"

Jack just managed to hold in the swear word.

"He's boring and being bitter won't get you back. What do I have to do to show you you can trust me?"

"There's no easy fix, Jack. It takes work."

"Then let me try. Let's try again and let me prove to you that you can trust me."

"I… I can't Jack. I don't want to be hurt again."

"I won't hurt you. I promise. I want to be with you until the day you die. That's all I want and I will never risk it again. Fucking hell. I want to marry you, Ianto. How much more committed could I be? Will you marry me?"

OOOOOO

**A/N: **Dun dun dun… What will his answer be? You'll have to wait and see. Review?


	8. Vodka

**A/N: **Here we are! Last chapter. I hope you have enjoyed reading this. Thanks for all the reviews. They have made it all so worthwhile. I hope to get some more for this chapter too, _hinthint_, don't abandon me now!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing at all. It all belongs to Russell T Davies. And he might not own it for much longer.

**Dedication: **For everyone who ever reviewed.

**Word Count**: 690

**OOOOOO**

Ianto stared at Jack for a few moments, mouth open slightly in shock, eyes wide open.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. Deadly. I've never been more serious in my life. And that's been a long time."

"I," Ianto seemed to struggle for words "I don't know what to say."

"Say yes."

Ianto opened his mouth to reply but before he could the door banged open and Owen strode into the room.

"We've decided that it was a stupid plan," Owen said, crouching down to undo Ianto's ankles and then pulling a knife out of his pocket "so we're letting you go."

He cut the ropes round Ianto's wrists with a deft swipe and Ianto leapt to his feet. He threw one last scared look at Jack before fleeing the room.

"Owen! Hurry up and fucking let me go. I need to talk to him!"

Owen snorted and began undoing the ropes round Jack's ankles.

"If you haven't got to him yet, I doubt it's going to happen anytime soon."

Seconds later his legs were free and with a daft swipe the bonds on his wrists were gone too. Jack leapt to his feet and sprinted after Ianto. He barely stepped out of the room when he realised that he had no idea where he was or which way Ianto had gone. Sighing in defeat he banged his head against the wall and fought back the urge to wail.

A warm hand on his shoulder made him look up. It was Tosh. She at least had the decency to look sorry.

"Jack, we were trying to help but-"

Jack waved her apologies away.

"Just point me in the direction of the nearest alcohol."

"Is there some in your office?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"That way and up the stairs," Tosh said, pointing down the corridor "we're in one of the old store rooms down in the vaults."

Jack couldn't even be bothered to point out that what they had done was a misuse of company property and instead stumbled off in the direction she had pointed, suddenly more tired than he thought possible.

It took him far longer to reach his office than it should have done on a normal day. His legs just didn't seem to want to cooperate and every now and again they'd give way beneath him and was forced to collapse against a wall. Sobbing.

And it was bloody ridiculous because he was _the _Captain Jack Harkness. He wasn't supposed to get emotionally attached to anyone or anything. And here he was broken hearted because some welsh guy didn't want him anymore. But he couldn't help it. He was hopelessly in love with Ianto. It was so completely out of character for himself that he didn't know what to do, other then get exceedingly drunk and mope about. So that was what he did.

Or tried to do anyway. Somehow the alcohol seemed to be having very little effect and all he ended up doing was sitting there, missing Ianto. Eventually he gave up on getting drunk and pushed the bottle of useless vodka away. Deciding that sleep would be the best answer to his problems he opened the hatch in the floor and slid down the ladder into his bedroom.

He was about to collapse onto the bed when a note leaning innocently against the pillow caught his attention.

Jack leant forward and picked it up, instantly recognising Ianto's loopy, flowing script.

_Buy me a ring and I might think about it._

_And make it an expensive one. I know how much you earn._

_xx_

_p.s. I swapped your vodka for water. Thought you might want to avoid a hangover when you're going ring shopping._

Jack allowed himself a small laugh and, although he was now filled with terror at the idea of being married to Ianto (who wouldn't be terrified of that? But in a really good way), knew that everything was going to be okay. Well, as okay as things could be when he had to protect Cardiff against aliens 24/7. Well, almost 24/7. Tomorrow they'd just have to wait. He had a ring to buy.

**OOOOOO**

**A/N: **Thank the Lord, it's over! I enjoyed writing this but it did get a little hard at the end. I hope you liked it. Please review.

Cya around guys! Until we meet again. Lol.


End file.
